high schoool dwk: wizard dragon
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: seis meses despues de un incidente que inposibilita a issei de poder luchar como lo hiciera una vez por medios propios, demoniacos o por su sacred gear. en medio de una noche un anciano se presenta ante el castaño ofreciendole una nueva oportunidad de volver a luchar y buscar el motivo que lo conllevaron a ese estado mientras se ve involucrado con un grupo de caballeros y magos...
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1:academia avalon, soy un mago caballero

despues de su ultimo movimiento de parte de la brigada del khaos, nosotros la dxd nos hemos mantenido atentos y ala espera de su proximo movimiento...

aunque no ha sido facil esta espera de un año...

al vernos con la presion de ser mas fuertes para poder proteger el mundo sobrenatural y el mundo que conocemos de la destruccion total por parte de rizevim y los remanentes de la brigada del khaos...

* * *

academia kuoh...

me encontraba en mi salon de clases viendo el atardecer...

todos se habian retirado a sus casas...

incluidas asia xenovia y irina...

ahora que nos encontramos en tercer grado seria entendible que nada hubiera cambiado...

o talvez si pero solo un poco pero ahora es otra historia...

si es otra historia...

una muy diferente desde aquel dia...

* * *

flashback

Seis meses antes que el los alumnos de tercer grado se graduasen se produjo una serie de desapariciones de personas en las diferentes fracciones sobrenaturales y los humanos...

entre ellos yo...

durante una pelea investigando las desapariciones por ordenes de los lideres de las fracciones fui secuestrado por un grupo de dragones malignos que me atacaron por la espalda...

todo esto fue por parte de la brigada del khaos con el fin de realizar un misterioso ritual llamado Sabbath durante el día de un eclipse solar. Su propósito era dar a luz a un grupo de criaturas mágicas llamadas _Phantoms_ a través de humanos y seres sobrenaturales con potencial mágico llamados _Gates_ forzándoles a caer en la más absoluta desesperación y muriendo al nacer el _Phantom_.

curiosamente me escogieron creyendo que el poder del Sekiryuutei podria usarse de la misma forma sin embargo yo consegui sobrevivir al ritual, y detenerlo...

pero algo sucedio ese dia...

desde que evite la realización de el ritual mis poderes demoníacos se debilitaron asi como mi control sobre el boosted gear...

ahora hasta poder resolver este problema fui asignado a permanecer en la banca y no ser un estorbo para los demas...

fin de flashback

* * *

mientras el atardecer continua en su camino entre las montañas veo que soy el unico que queda en la escuela...

-no falta mucho antes de que anochezca, sera mejor irme llendo-dije para mi mismo

mientras caminaba veia como los preparativos para el festival de la primavera de kuoh se acercaba, era evidente las lamparas estaban siendo colgadas, asi como algunos puestos permanecían abiertos mas tiempo de lo costumbre un ejemplo era el restaurante que estaba aun costado del parque...

mientras pasaba caminando me percate de que hay estaban todas las chicas: rias, akeno, asia, koneko, rosswaiser, ravel y ophis todas comiendo comida al verlas me dio hambre en mi estomago pero decidi no entrar

por que?...

en esos momentos aparecieron los chicos del equipo B de la dxd...

si desde el ultimo incidente con el secuestro en el que me vi involucrado la necesidad de mas equipos dxd se hizo presente, apesar de contar con: el equipo vali, el equipo sitri y nosotros el equipo gremory se decidio agregar almenos otros 3 equipos, uno de ellos eran ellos el equipo b del inframundo... compuestos por remanentes de los pilares demoníacos Decarabia, Seere, y Andromalius quienes se autodenominaron la DSA.

desde la integracion de los nuevos equipos todos hemos tratado de llevarnos mejor sin embargo creo que salio mas perjudicial dicha accion...

al ver nuevamente la ventana veia como las chicas se veian felices junto con los integrantes de la DSA, no era que me dieran celos despues de todo desde aquel dia nada ha sido igual...

minetras veia por la ventana obcerbaba como las chicas se veian algo cariñosas con ellos, sentia algo... celos talvez?

resignado a todo decido continuar mi camino ya que se que al final algo asi pasaria tarde que temprano despues de todo yo conlleve que todo esto llegara a esta situacion...

mientras me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos era inconciente de lo que sucedia a mi alrededor...

me habia adentrado en el interior del parque...

aquel donde la malloria de mis aventuras comenzaron, un lugar tan ligado a mi que me es casi nostalgico...

(oir:Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 5)

mientras caminaba unos sonidos se oian, eran pisadas...

alguien me seguia...

pero no podia sentir su aura¡...que sucedia aqui?¡

al voltearme no vi a nadie, sera que fue mi imaginacion?, ignorando eso me di la vuelta para ver a un hombre con una tunica y un baculo, su ostro se veia algo senil, si era una persona mayor de edad y ademas su rostro no me era familiar pero por sus pintas puedo deducir que es un mago...un mago que no conosco apesar de que lefey es mi maga y ella es desendiente de arturo y morgana...

-hyoudo issei necesito que me acompañes-me hablo el hombre, espera como sabia mi nombre?¡

-y que si no lo hago?-dije de forma retadora apesar de mi condicion

-"aibou es mejor que no lo intentes puedo decirte que este tipo es alguien peligroso, sea quien sea podria estar al nivel de merlin el gran mago, pero si lo enfrentas te digo que sera dificil vencerlo"-dijo draig lo que me preocupo pero estoy seguro que incluso sin hacerlo seria inutil

-tendre que hacerlo ala fuerza-dijo el abuelo

-me parece un reto veamos quien es mas fuerte mago...bosted gear, balance breaker-con aquellas palabras tranquilas invoque la scale mail la cuala aparecio de manera simple cubriendome rapidamente, un beneficio de estar entreneado para recuperar mi antiguo nivel de pelea-"draig quiero que retires lo limitadores de mi cuerpo incluso si llego al limite no desactives el balance breaker-dije firmemente

-bien aibou pero sera mejor que te cuides no se si cumpla tu condicion hasta el final"-dijo el dragon de gales, parece ser que aun se preocupa por mi condicion...

-bien alla vamos-dije mientras activaba los propulsores de mi armadura lanzandome a gran velocidad- promocion torre galestica carmesi-dije al momento, durante estos seis mese habia tratado de distribuir mi energia a todas las promociones para poder aumentales un extra de poder equilibrado, el resultado es que todas mis promociones entran a estado carmesi...

al momento mis armadura cambio a una mas robusta y de color carmesi intenso, nada deberia sobrevivir a este golpe almenos no ileso, con la velocidad y fuerza golpe al mago pero algo frente a mi aparecio se trataba de un circulo magico deconocido para mi

-q..que¡es imposible¡-dije sorprendido por el resultado mientras mi propio ataque se regresaba lanzandome lejos

-te lo dire denuevo niño ven conmigo necesito hablar de algo contigo en privado-dijo el anciano

-y acaso representas a alguna fraccion?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba con dificultad

-no, no represento a ninguna asi que ahora ven-me ordeno

-[los ataques fisicos no funcionaran nesesito ir enserio contra este tio]-pense- bien ire contigo si me derrotas pero te aseguro que el siguiente ataque nadie lo detendrá mago...este es mi ataque mas poderoso tan poderoso que acabara con el mismo dios-dije completamente molesto, tenia demaciados problemas como para agregarle este asi que terminare esto rapido...-promoción reina carmesí dracocañones desintegradores- dije mientras mis armas mas poderosas aparecian en mis hombros y cargaban de golpe- colicion de longuinus poder total fuego- con aquellas palabras mis cañones eran disparados, si este ataque era el mas poderoso que tenia, uno capas de destruir ciudades enteras...espera que estoy haciendo¡

era tarde dispare los cañones no habia nada en este mundo o tan fuerte que detuviera ese ataque, que diablos he hecho¡

mis pensamientos estaban sumidos en ese problema que intente detener el ataque pero era mas rapido que yo no lograba alcanzarlo este era el fin?

-frente al ataque estaba el anciano sin inmutarse

-que haces sal de ahi¡-grite pero el anciano puso una de sus manos frente a el mientras un circulo magico aparecia frente a este y de golpe el ataque era absorbido como si nada...

yo estaba anonado y creo que draig tambien, todo ese poder desaparecio como si nada...quien era este tipo, auqella pregunta llego a mi mientras mi armadura desaparecia y yo caia de rodillas

-chico, desde un principio no podias vencerme, ahora eres consciente de ello, no estoy aqui para perjudicarte si no ayudarte, lo que sucedio hace seis meses no fue pura coincidencia...era tu destino, si vienes conmigo lo entenderas-dijo mientras extendia su brazo hacia mi

yo la vi por un momento, queria ayudarme? que hice para que alguien tan poderoso pudiera de ofreciera su ayuda? sin duda alguna el era muy fuerte entonces por que?

yo tome su mano mientras me reincorporaba

-bien es la hora, vendras conmigo y todas tus dudas seran respondidas-me dijo mientras un circulo magico aparecía a mis pies y desaprecia en este...

* * *

lugar desconocido...

aparecí en un lugar que tenia pinta de ser un castillo...uno muy antiguo por su apariencia, los dos avanzamos por los pasillos interminables de este hasta una habitación con una mesa circular, en esta estaban un grupo de personas, entre ellos varios jovenes de mi misma edad uno de ellos tenia la cabellera negra y ojos rojos

-donde estoy?-pregunte

-estas en el salon de los heroes de la academia de magos y caballeros reales; avalon-me dijo abiertamente

-y por que estoy aqui?-

(oir:Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 7)

-por lo que te sucedió escucha hyoudo issei lo que sucedió aquel dia hace seis meses no fue coincidencia, muy pocos son capases de ello, los aqui presentes corrieron la misma suerte que tu, y todos y cada uno de ellos han sido escogidos-dijo el anciano

-escogidos? para que?-pregunte esto no responda mis dudas

-para ser miembros de la orden de los magos caballeros, una orden muy antigua instruida en el uso de la magia y el arte de las armas, con el unico fin de proteger los mundos sobrenaturales a los humanos y los gates-dio el mago mientras los chicos se levantaban de sus asientos

-y que tengo que ver con todo ello?-pregunte

-tu eres uno de los pocos que han sido capases de tal logro, sin embargo lo que intentan los miembros de la brigada del khaos es algo mas alla de su comprencion, si tiene exito todo sera destruido, tus problemas con tus poderes y tu arte sagrada se deben aque el proceso del Sabbath abre una red magica potencializandola en tu cuerpo ala vez que une un alma ala tuya-dijo el anciano

-un alma? aque te refieres?-pregunte ya que eso era imposible

-no lo es, el drenado de tus poderes demoniacos y dragonicos es una muestra de ello, el alam se ha estado alimentando de ellos al ver que tu no has comenzado a usar esa red de magia en ti-explico el mago de manera simple

-ya veo asi que eso era-dijo draig con voz que todos oyeran

-espera sabias de esto?-pregunte algo sorprendido

-tenia una idea pero no estaba seguro, despues de todo el Sabbath es un ritual muy antiguo antes de la existencia de las fracciones o nosotros los dos dragones celestiales-explico draig

-ya veo...entonces creen poder ayudarme con esto?-pregunte algo temeroso, pero si era real el problema entonces no podia quedarme de brazos cruzados

-si, aunque requiere un sacrificio-dijo el mago maestro

-un sacrificio? de que se trata?-pregunte con convicción

-para poder dominar tus artes magicas ocultas deberas de abandonar tu vida anterior...tus lazos con los demonios... con el inframundo...tu familia...tus amigos...almenos por un tiempo-explico el mago

-si solo es eso no tengo problema-comente

-entonces bienvenido alos magos caballeros...hyoudo issei-el anciano extendió sus brazos alos lados mientras almenos unas 50 personas salian de entre las sombras de unos balcones, todos vestian capas y armaduras, todos aplaudían dándome la bienvenida

el chico que llamo mi atencion se acerco ami, vestia una armadura negra con una capa del mismo color

-bienvenido hyoudo, soy zero espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo el chico mientras extendia su mano, yo la vi por un momento

-...por supuesto-dije para tomarla y darnos un apretón de manos...

* * *

(oir:Kamen rider Decade Opening)

es asi como inicia mi aventura como miembro de wk (wizard knights) en compañía de mis compañeros los 9 wizard knights,

wizard decade

wizard ryuuki

wizard abyss

wizard blade

wizard lance

wizard light

wizard darkness

wizard colosus

wizard knight

y finalmente yo wizard dragon con el unico fin de detener ala brigada del khaos...

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado este fic y esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias

aviso a mis seguidoeres que eliminare algunos fic debido a su baja popularidad o comentarios, asi como que son demaciados o soy incapas de seguirlos, si alguien quiere algun fic de los que ya he escrito antes de que los elimine para finales del mes favor de comentarlo

sin mas que decir...

~see you next to illusion~


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2:renuncio, la batalla de decade vs los caballeros gremory

(oir:[ Vietsub ] Kamen Rider Decade Opening)

el mundo se ve envuelto en un peligro mayor, mientras busco las respuestas como miembro de wk en compañía de mis compañeros caballeros con el unico fin de detener ala brigada del khaos...

 _ **Miageru hoshi**_

se ve a issei sentado en una pila de piedras junto a una moto roja  
 _ **sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite**_

se ve a issei en el techo de un edificio vistiendo una gabardina negra, viendo la ciudad de kuoh en la noche

issei voltea para verse con 9 siluetas tras de el con la misma ropa que el castaño  
 _ **Seiza no you**_

la ciudad comienza a arder en llamas asi que issei salta del edificio en caida libre sacando un anillo rojo colocandolo en un cinturon con la gema del bosted gear  
 _ **sen de musubu shunkan**_  
 _ **hajimaru Legend**_

issei es cubirerto por flamas para revelar una armadura parecida al bosted gear pero de aspecto menos robusto y solo cubriendo algunas partes, mientras porta una gabardina roja y un cinturon junto a cuatro anillos dos en cada mano (azul, rojo, amarillo, verde)

 _ **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete**_

frente a el estan rizevim y los remanentes de la brigada del khaos asi como un ejercito de dragones y demas criaturas malignas  
 _ **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world**_

se ve al grupo gremory llegando ala ciudad en llamas mientras una version oscura de issei los encara

sin embargo aparece issei frente al grupo gremory con su armadura la cual invoca a ascalon

 _ **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu**_

luego se ven a cuatro armaduras similares ala de issei de diferentes colores y diseños por izquierda y derecha con espadas rodeando a dos siluetas lanzandoce al castaño y la armadura negra  
 ** _Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_**

se ve a issei en una motocicleta roja siendo abrazado por una silueta femenina oscura

issei sonrie al voltear a ver ala chica atras de el

 _ **Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers**_  
 _ **Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru**_

se ven a los tres lideres de las fracciones en una sala junto a un mago de gabardina blanca, sombrero y baculo y los respectivos lideres de las demas fracciones viendo unas pantallas

 _ **Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte**_

se ve un ejercito de criaturas que arrazan el cielo, inframundo, asgard, tokio y el mundo humano

se ve a issei y nueve siluetas tras de el

 _ **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku**_

issei sonrie viendo el ejercito frente a el para que su cinturon brille de varios colores y sea cubierto

por una armadura carmesi

(diferente a la version reina carmesi)

 _ **michi ni kawaru no darou**_  
 _ **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade**_

frente a issei se ve una silueta femenina con vestimentas de maga blancas asi como una careta que

cubria su rostro y parte de su cabeza dejando a vista una cabellera de serpientes

aparece issei lanzandoce contra la maga

* * *

 **academia avalon...**

me encuentro recorriendo los pasillos de la academia avalon, han pasado ya tres meses desde que ingrese a esta academia y abandone a rias y a los demas por decicion propia...

no fue facil la decision...no lo fue...

aun recuerdo ese dia...

* * *

 **flashback hace tres meses..**.

estaba a entradas de mi casa, podia sentir las presencias de todas dentro de la casa, atras de mi permenecia un chico de vestimentas negras se trataba de zero de ehcho su nombre real era Tetsuya asami (su apariencia es la de Tsukasa Kadoya de kamen rider decade pero con el pelo negro y ojos rojos)

el fue enviado para asegurarse que no hubiera problemas por ordenes el mago blanco o como se hace llamar ese anciano, aunque es algo misterioso que asusta

decidido abri la puerta, zero me siguio por detras viendo mi casa como analizandola, era algo extraño pero tenia entendido que era el mago caballaro de mas alto rango despues de el mago blanco asi que la raresa seria algo que se esperaria del mejor de los magos

lentamente issei se adentro ala sala sin embargo podia escuchar las voces de las chicas...

-onni sama pero issei lleva desaparecido ya 4 horas y aun no sabemos que paso con el, tampoco lo siento cerca o asus piezas-dijo rias angustiada a mientras hablaba con los lideres de las tres fracciones

-entiendo eso rias actualmente todas las fracciones de la alianza lo estan buscando asi que no te preocupes-dijo sizchers tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana sin embargo el maoh vio a alguien atras de todo los miembros del grupo gremory- issei-con aquellas palabras todos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada donde estaba el chico y su acompañante

-issei volviste estaba preocupada-dijo la peli roja mientras corria al castaño seguida de las demas chicas, los lideres presentes sonreian ya que podian tranquilizar y para la busqueda del chico sin embargo algo detubo alas chicas-que...que es esto?-pregunto rias al sentir al castaño- issei no siento tu aura de demonio que sucedio?-pregunto la peliroja

-rias yo...-el castaño queria decir algo pero cuando ascepto ser mienbro de los magos caballeros no espero esto tan repentinamente

-permiteme issei-el chico a un lado del castaño hablo resiviendo asentimiento del castaño- permitanme presentarme demonios y lideres de las fracciones soy tetsuya asami, mago caballero de la academia avalon, hemos venido a devolverles unas cosas-dijo el chico postrandoce frente a las demonios estirando su mano con una bolsa pequeña la cual dio a rias

-que es esto?-pregunto la chica, al abrir la bolsa vio con sorpresa algo que no creia-n..no puede ser...-al decir esas palabras la bolsa callo regando las ocho piesas de peon del castaño agrietadas y muy gastadas, todos vieron eso con sorpresa incluso los lideres de las fracciones

-son las evil piece de hyoudo issei quien desde el dia de hoy deja de pertenecer alas fracciones-comento el chico con mirada seria, todas no lo creian y issei solo las veia

-que le hiciste a issei?...que le hiciste a mi issei?!-pregunto molesta rias mientras lanzaba una descarga de poder d ela destruccion hacia el pelinegro quien no se inmuto en lo mas minimo y colocando un anillo en su dedo indice izquierdo para pasar su mano sobre su cinturon

-decade sword!-con aquellas palabras una espada aprecio en la mano del chico

- **wizard decade final attack rider... di..di..diend!-** el cinturon dijo esas palabras y enfrente del chico el ataque de rias estaba apunto de golpearle de no ser que la espada brillo de un color azul para depsues cortar el atauqe de rias el cual despues absorvio el poder divivido en dos

todos estaban sorprendidos incluido issei, nunca vieron que un ataque asi fuera absorvido, no de hecho issei lo vio con sus ojos contra su enfrentamiento con el mago blanco pero verlo nuevamente era simplemente sorprendente

-te dire que te abstengas de hacer eso, soy un caballero pero no tendre misericordia si lo intentas otra vez...rias gremory-dijo el chico

-chicos he venido a decirles algo-dijo el castaño pocisionandoce frente a todos-...yo... renuncio...renuncio de ser el heroe de la alianza!-el castaño declaro con firmeza mientras todos no daban credito a lo que decia, con esas palabras issei dio media vuelta y comenzo a retirarse seguido de su compañero sin embargo las chicas gremory trataron de seguirlo, por su parte los lideres de la alianza se quedaron estaticos (por que no estaban ahi eran hologramas)

todos siguieron alos dos chicos que se retiraban sin embargo kiba con uso de su gran velocidad se coloco frente a los dos junto a xenovia

-no dejare que te vallas con mi amigo-dijo el rubio invocando espada junto a xenovia

-adverti que no tendria misericordia y no la tendre mucho menos con dos caballeros de segunda como ustedes...adelante decade sword-con aquellas palabras la espada volvio a aparecer

-no te dejare ir con issei-el rubio se lanzo con una gran velocidad contra el pelinegro que solobloqueo la espada del rubio para siguiente lanzarlo lejos, de su espalda un ataque llego pero el pelinegro fue capas de esquivarlo minetras daba una vuelta sobre su propio eje

- **wizard decade attack... ice stream!-** el chico solo vio como todo asu alrededorse detenia y a gran velocidad corria hacia el grupo de caballeros para asentarles varios cortes mientras ellos no hacian nada o eran concientes de esto, incluso las espadas sufrieron daño ya que grietas aparecian en estadas

una vez termino el atauqe el tiempo reanudo su curso solo para ver como kiba y xenovia caian al suelo con sus espadas destruidas o dañadas...

asi sin decir nada issei corrio para alcanzar asu compañero dejando a todos atras...

* * *

 **informacion del fic:**

bien el fic lo he basado en parte de las series metal heroes: kamen rider de japon, algunos nombres de los caballeros corresponden a algunos de los heroes de las series kamen rider

-white wizard nombre real:¿? es el director y mentor de los wk en la academia de magia y caballeria avalon, se especula que su poder sea igual o superior al de el mago merlin

-wizard decade nombre real: zero (tetsuya asami) el denominado mejor amigo de issei entre los wk y el mejor mago caballero de los 9 ya existentes, su armadura es de color negra

-wizard ryuuki

-wizard abyss

-wizard blade

-wizard lance

-wizard light

-wizard darkness

-wizard colosus

-wizard knight

-wizard dragon nombre real:hyoudo issei la apariencia de sus sacred gear cambio a un cinturon y sus balance breaker tambien siendo el estado normal de apariencia similar al de kamen rider wizard mientras que el modo dragon esta basado en el kamen rider wizard phoenix

-wizard medusa

bueno espero les haya gustado este fic y esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias

aviso a mis seguidoeres que eliminare algunos fic debido a su baja popularidad o comentarios, asi como que son demaciados o soy incapas de seguirlos, si alguien quiere algun fic de los que ya he escrito antes de que los elimine para finales del mes favor de comentarlo

sin mas que decir...

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
